


The Dark Fallen Prince

by highladyofstars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofstars/pseuds/highladyofstars
Summary: This is just a small poem I wrote from about Rhys.





	The Dark Fallen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> It mentions Feyre a bit near the end. All these characters belong to the queen, Sarah J Maas. :)

Below the obsidian diadem atop his head lay

Those inky cobalt locks

Like the midnight sky

Those strikingly beautiful eyes 

Violet with silver flecks of stardust

 

He was the tendrils of star-kissed darkness 

Molded from the incandescent twilight sky 

The dark fallen prince 

He was Death incarnate

Night triumphant 

 

A dreamer who wished

The dark lord who sacrificed

He was infused with starlight 

He was coated in galaxies

 

And for her he would drop to his knees

On the mighty mountains and blazing stars

He would lay down his kingdom at her feet

Pluck every cosmic star from the dark velvet sky 

 

For she was his salvation

And he was her savior

**Author's Note:**

> I would love constructive feedback, suggestions or comments! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
